Valentine's Day One-Shots
by Leo-in-Wonderland
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, dedicated to certain characters
1. Tsuna

Yo, it's going to a collection of one-shots! It's almost Valentine's Day! Or how I like to call it, Awkward Day! Quick note! Some of the one-shots will take place in the future, etc. The first one-shot is going to be Tsuna's! Hope you like it. Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** Leo doesn't own KHR.

* * *

February 14, 2013.

Tsuna woke up with a groan. He hated Valentine's Day. He was no-good so no one gave him chocolates. Not a single soul. Yet, his friends were showered with them. He sighed. Being the Vongola's Tenth Boss meant nothing to his normal classmates. He went downstairs, got breakfast and left to go to school.

**Random time at school**

Tsuna sat in his chair, staring out of the window, while Gokudera was trying to threaten girls.

"LOOK! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU RABID FANGIRLS!" he screamed, pulling dynamite out. Tsuna didn't even have the heart to stop Gokudera's outburst. Instead, Yamamoto did.

"Ma, ma. Come on Gokudera, they're just trying to be nice," Yamamoto said, flashing a good nature smile.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYA~"

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"MARRY ME"

"KYA~" Yamamoto just gave a sheepish smile, and dragged Gokudera to Tsuna.

"Tenth! Are you okay, you seem upset!" Gokudera asked, perking up as soon as he saw Tsuna. Tsuna sighed.

"It's nothing." he replied.

"Come on, Tsuna. We're friends, you can tell us anything," Yamamoto said.

"It's just... You guys are always getting Valentine's, while I never get anything," Tsuna whispered.

"Tenth! They don't mean anything! It's just stupid candy, do you want some of mine?" Gokudera asked.

"You say that, but it's just because you get them every year. And no, it's fine." Tsuna went back to staring out of the window. _When will I ever get something for Valentine's Day?_

* * *

**After school**

The gang walked to Tsuna's house.

"Tsuna? You have a Valentine's, it was sent to our house!" Nana said. Tsuna perked up, and ran to his mother. Which resulted in him tripping... But when Tsuna got to his mom, she was holding out a light blue bow, with a pink bow. Attached to the bow was a note. It said, "_I like you a lot, but I was too embarrassed to give this to you in real life. I hope you like it. xoxo_" As soon as Tsuna finished reading the note, he jumped for joy.

"I got a Valentine's!"

"Let's go celebrate, Tenth!"

"Yeah, we can go to my dad's for sushi!"

* * *

Reborn and Nana were sitting down, drinking coffee.

"Thanks again for doing that, Reborn," Nana said.

"It was no problem."

"No, really. Poor little Tsuna gets caught up on this one holiday, every year. Thank you for making him feel loved." Reborn continued to sip his coffee.

The world's greatest hitman isn't so cold.


	2. Chrome

YO! It's the second one-shot. I have no idea how many I'm going to actually write, but it will go over to Valentine's Day. Hope you like this one! It's Chrome's. Chrome?

**Chrome: **Leo-chan doesn't own KHR.

* * *

Chrome was walking into Kokuyo Land. She was about to sit down and relax a little, but Ken shoved something in her face. It looked like he wanted her to grocery shopping. She didn't have anything else to do, so she just went.

**At the Store**

_Bitter-sweet chocolate? Milk? Molds? What was Ken __planning? _Chrome was utterly confused, but got the items anyways.

* * *

"Ken? I got the stuff for you!" Chrome shouted, looking for him. Out of nowhere, Ken came and took the bag.

"Go away, and come back later, byon."

Chrome was used to Ken's harshness, but that didn't mean she was fine by it. Secretly, it hurt her. She did have a crush on him, though she'd never admit it. Abiding to Ken's request, Chrome left. Today was Valentine's Day, so maybe she could go eat cakes with the girls.

**Later On...**

Chrome walked back to Kokuyo Land after hanging out with the girls. The normal damp smell was replaced with a sweet one.

"Hm?"

Chrome walked towards the smell. Suddenly, Ken dropped out of nowhere. This frighten Chrome a bit, but she stayed nonetheless. Ken wouldn't look up at Chrome. You could ever go as far to say that he was blushing!

"Here," Ken mumbled, shoving a box into Chrome's hands. As soon as she got a firm grip on it, Ken left. Chrome was confused, but opened the box anyways. She gasped. In the box, were little chocolate hearts. She smiled to herself, and ate on. One day, she decided. One day she'd tell him.

* * *

**Omake:**

Chikusa hid a laugh, as Ken struggled to fill the molds carefully.

"Don't laugh! It's harder than it looks, byon!" Ken shot back. Ken was determined to make at least _one_ good batch. It was the least her could do for her. He was always rude to her, but only because he didn't know how to act around her.

THERE! He had finally gotten a good batch.

"You really are a dog," Chikusa said, observing how Ken was jumping up and down, while a tag was wagging back and forth.

"S-shut up, four-eyed Kappa!"


End file.
